The unnamed story of awsomeness
Bang! Hello peoples! (that is not a spelling mistake) THis is a story about my two new kittens, Trever (the farty one) and raven (the one who claws) The cat named Starclan cat has serious issues. The star writes Well, i was going to let raven walk on my computer but she clawed me and jumped of so.... OH! here she is.. N['M/MMM Prologue Starclan cat: 'sup bros of brodom! Starclan: Bro *blows kisses*. Starclan cat: Well bros of brodom. We are here to discuss the very important matter of Taco tuesday, bros. And, bros Fish 'n' chips Friday. And bro-chicken thigh bro-thursday. And, bros Sundae Sunday. And Watery bread Wednesday Bro-bros. Weird starclan cat: But your broness, what about monday? Starclan cat: We eat Mac 'n' cheese, bro Weird Starclan cat: What about the clans? Starclan cat: What clans, bro? Weird starclan cat: ..... Starclancat: Brodom Bro-meeting bro-over bros Weird starclan cat: *send telepathic message to Clancat* Yo, broclan cat. it's bro time for you to get the fat kittypet bro's to join yo clan. They live at *long bleep* in *long bleep* Clancat: Whatev's bro. do i get to go on a plane bro? Weird starclan cat:'' Sure.... *leaves* Clancat: *wakes up* o.o Chapter one Trever: *runs into glass door* WHY DO YOU HATE ME AIR?? *runs into it again* Raven: It's not air stupid it's a shiny thing that the sqeezy monsters put there to keep the air from escaping Trever: ..... Raven: ...... Trever: ........ Squeezy monster with curly hair (Fuzzywing): ...... Everyone: ........ Clancat: Get yo' fat butts over here fox dung Trever & Raven: Who? Clancat: Yo' Trever & Raven: ok *walks outside* Trever: *farts* Raven & clancat: *passes out* Everyone else: *passes out* Trever: .... Everyone: *wakes up* Oh wow. Did Roturua blow up or something? Man! That stank! Trever: *blushes* Squeezy monster: *picks up trever and stuffs him in a cage* You were puking yesterday. We are taking you to the vet. Raven: NUUUUU! MA BRO! Clancat: NUUUUUUU! MA PLANE! Trever: NUUUUU! MA SIS! Starclan cat: *appears* Oh man bro, you just broke the bro-code of bro-conduct bro-bro! You said *gulp* s-i-s-t-e-r, Bro. Trever: MA BRO!! Happy? Starclan cat: Yes *stalks off* Trever: *Is carried to car* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.................. Raven: *cries* Chapter Two Trever Trever: *Is in cage* NUUUU LET ME OUT YOU MEAN SQUEEZY MONSTERS!!! RRAAVVEENN!! Squeezy monster with glasses and brown hair(me): Ohh, da poor trev *comforts* *pats* Trever: LETS ME OUT!! Squeezy monster in strange pelts(shop assistant): Okay, you guys can pick up *looks at sheet* trever later in the day Squeezy monster with glasses and brown hair: NUUU MA TREV! Trever: IM FREE!! Squeezy monster with glasses and brown hair: I BE FEELING GUILTY! LISTEN TO HIM CRY! *cries* MA TREeeeevvv....*leaves* Trev: This is boring *is given a drug* WEEEE!! UNICORNS JASBFBDCKJABKBADJCBKDAJB!! WAFFATANGLEWETTYJETBIRCHYROBOQUEENRAINYTHEUNICORNMASTERSTRIKEHFUZZYPELT!! Raven Raven: *is flanked by squeezy monsters* NUUUUUUU!!!! MA TREV! : ''This continues for the rest of the day Chapter 3 Trever: *Comes home* MA RAVE!! Raven: You is not trever, ma trev smell like ma mum *sucks own nippless* (she does this, really :D) Squeezy monster with glasses and brown hair: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THIS BE HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!! Raven: *hisses* BRING BACK MA TREV! Trever: *cries* Ma rave hates me! D: Clancat: Yo' bros. Trev & Rave: Yeah? Clancat: Yo' are going to da clan of awsomeness, wether you like it or not, bro Trev & Rave: K Squeezy Monsters: NUUUU! U WILL NEVER LEAVE US!!! Clancats: Yo' willing ta go dere bro? Squeezy monster with Curly, dark hair (mum): *kicks cat* Clan cat: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo........... Squeezy Monsters: HEHEHE!! :D Trev & Rave: *leaves to go to clan* Chapter Four Trev & Rave: *Arrive at Moonclan* Patchstar: 'Sup bros! We are just eating our Mac 'n' cheese! Trev & Rave: YUM! *eats* Rave: Ok, now i be unhungry. WHERE BE MA TREV?? Trev: HERE! D: Rave: Oh where! *Looks everywhere kind of stalkerishly* Trev: I'll help! *looks* Wait... *thinks* o.O Rave: I be not seeing him! D: Brightshine: STAY OFF MA KITS STALKERS! *gets plate, tries to kill everyone* Patchstar: ARGH!! EVACUATE THE CAMP! Who forgot to give brightshine her medicine? Poolpaw: *edges out of veiw* I am a boulder. Moonclan: OK :D Clancat (moonstorm): But bro-bro of broness. They need to go to the Brostone so the bros of starclan can deccide if they are to become bros. Trev: I be your trev, rave! D: Rave: MA TREV! :D Trev: MA RAVE! :D Patchstar: *pukes* Do that nice bro stuff away from me! D: Trev & Rave: :P Patchstar: *gasp* No-bro will contradict da leader! Yo' can consider yo'self Banished! Trev: *cries* Rave: *mauls Patchstar* Patchstar: *crying* OKAY! YOU ARE UN-BANISHED! Trev & Rave: ..... o.O Patchstar: are you going bros? Trev: Where? Rave: *drags trev away* we're going Trev: *goes hypo* SFHJVFKVDSKAFHIVUDHFVUDFHUVAXZCBVNXBCMNVBHDFHIEUARHGNCGNCWERX! Rave: Excuse me. *gags trev* Chapter Five Rave & trev: *at brostone* WOW! Trev: *suddenly non-hypo* I am asleep Rave: No you're not *Jumps on trev* Trev: OH NO THE SKY IS DEAD! *screams and runs in circles* Rave: Yeah, you are ma trev :D *hugs* Trev: Yay! but if the sky is dead.. Rave: No, that was me Trev: Ur the sky? *mouth falls open* Rave: Okay, we sleep Trev & Rave: *sleeps* Starclan cat: BRO BROS! DONT BRO-GATE CRASH THE BRO-EATING OF BRO-CHICKEN THIGHS ON BRO-THURSDAY! Trev & Rave: *eats* Starclan: OoO Starclan cat: What bro-makes you bros come to bro-star clan? Trev: Well, i was around three months old when i had a dream, it was about a cow, and it was floating. in a pool of- Rave: We do not need to here that story Starclan cat: was it *whispers*, Bro?? Trev: Maybe.... Rave: Patchstar demended you make us members of Moonclan Patchstar: :O I did not! Rave: He's lying Patchstar: #:O No way! Starclan cat: Sure, you bro-bros are now bro-kits of Moonbro-clan Sqeezy Monsters: JAB TIME KITTYS!! XDD *stuffs in cage takes to vet* Rave: I sees what you mean Trev Trev & Rave: *have jabs* HAKASBQGDYQWDHBSVJSFIGIUFGOEARXQENQGNIUSVAMWZ3MIWRFQYERFZ! Chapter Six Trever: Out side. OH SHINY THING! :D Raven, I shall kill you plants, DIE STICKY THING! DIE! *Mauls stick* Stick: NUUU!! Squeezy monster: Hehehe! *drags stick* Raven: DIE STICK!! *Chases stick* Jet: Yo, dudes. I'm interrupting! All I have to say, is, DO NOT FORGET THE BOOK. Trever:... Raven: OOH! STICKY THING! *chases* Jet: Maybe I should've done this waaay later on... Raven: FLYING THING :D Bee: NUUUU! IM BEING CHASED D: Raven Got ya!! :DDD Bee: *stings* Raven: MA NOSE!! D: Sqeezy monster (me): Dad, raven has some thing on her nose. D: Sqeezy monster with no hair: Bring her here. *Yanks out sting* Raven:YOWCH!!! OWOWOWOW!! DX DIE MEANY SQEEZY MONSTER!!!! *claws* Squeezy monster(me): Oww!! D: Squeezy monster(fuzzywing): We're twins :D stung by a bee on the same day :D Squeezy monster(mum): Is your to ok? *checks* Squeezy monster(me): Huh! Favouritism much!! D:< *is ticked* i've been stung twice, BY A WASP BOTH TIMES!!!! D:< Trever and Raven: *Have joined clan* Bro-bro-of the brodom bro-bro! Raven: That be highly bro-weird. Mah nose is bro-swelling see bro-bro? Trever: I be seeing bro-bro, but not bro-believing. Raven >B-| Chapter Eight (Chapter seven went walkies without a leash on, call me if you find him, 0800 MOSSEYE (Jk, that's not my phone)) *Biiiiig timeskip* Sqeezy monster: RAAAAAAVEN!! COME TO THE CAGE! VET TIME Raven: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE Trever: CAGE! *walks in* Raven: NUUUU YOU GOT TREV may as well go with him *gets stuffed in* Category:Mosseye's fanfictions